Notice Me
by HighKillerHK
Summary: Soubi becomes depressed when Ritsuka refuses to allow him to see him. What could be happening to him? And why is Kiokun getting involved. My first Lemon so be gental!


Notice Me

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: I Wish! Stares at the wall pouting I'm cursed.

Warnings: You may cry! Yaoi!

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary: Soubi is tired of waiting for Ritsuka to notice him. So he goes to Kio! But is there another plot behind this, and why is Ritsuka acting so strange? Could it be because of his name appearing on his left thigh!

Parings: Soubi/Ritsuka.

Enjoy!

"You wanna WHAT!" Kio nearly screamed. "What brought this on? I thought you were hung over on your sacrifice."

Soubi sipped his drink. _'Ritsuka, even though I know you don't harbor the same feelings for me, I still only drink green tea. Just like you asked… Not ordered.' _His eyes rolled over to Kio who was off on a rambling.

He placed a figure on his lips to stop him. "You did not let me finish Kio." Kio shut up, and listened. "The reason for this is I want to see if Ritsuka does have romantic feelings for me or not." He glanced over to his friend.

Kio was dumbstruck. His mouth slightly open at what he had just heard. Soubi was going to use him to get to Ritsuka!

Before he could yell at him, Soubi cut him off. "I don't know why but sometimes I think he hates me. I only get certain chances to even hug him now." He looked down hiding the tears with his hair. _'I even grew my hair out more because he asked, not ordered, me to.'_

Kio could see the hurt he was feeling, and gave in. "Fine. But what will you do if he doesn't react to this?" Kio looked at his friend, and nearly cried himself. Soubi really did love him. Hell Ritsuka just turned 18 two months ago, and now he won't even let Soubi touch him or at least hug him.

Kio reached his hand over to Soubi's shoulder and gestured to him that everything would be alright.

Soubi looked up to him and nodded. They paid for the drinks and left.

After reaching his apartment his cell phone beep, which meant Ritsuka was calling. He looked at his cell for a second before answering.

"Ritsuka, what is it you need?" He asked casually.

"SOUBI! HEL….click" His eyes widened at what he had heard. Quickly he ran to where he was sure Ritsuka would be. He hadn't felt any other fighters, so what else could it be.

He stood in horror at the site before him. There on the ground lay Ritsuka, almost lifeless. His clothes torn into shreds, Blood slowly pouring out of many cuts, many looked as thought they where a week old.

'_Is that why he didn't want me to see him?'_ the blonde thought and ran to his side, picking him up.

As soon as he picked him up the now much taller boy mumbled, "Sou…bi…"

He began to walk out of the park where they had first kissed, when he heard someone call his name.

"Soubi…."

He recognized that voice and quickly ran back to his apartment building.

Upon arriving he was startled to see Yuiko standing in front of his door. It looked as though she had just got there and was waiting for them to return.

She saw them coming and quickly greeted him, but once seeing Ritsuka see moved out of the way and let him unlock the door and helped him lay the teen on his bed. She ran and got the first aid kit while Soubi began searching him making sure no major blood veins was struck. None were.

Once she handed him the kit she ran off to call Yayoi, and Kio.

(A/N: just in case your confused, she knows all about Ritsuka and Soubi being Sentoki and sacrifice and she somehow found out about Kio on her own… LOL)

He pulled the curtain around the bed so no one would see Ritsuka, while he bandaged him. He began to undress him when he saw something that literally broke his heart.

Right on Ritsukas' left thigh was the name 'LOVELESS'.

Which only meant one thing, Ritsuka has already found his fighter or he has been searching for him.

Holding back the tears as he dressed the wounds. Kio walked in to see if he needed any help when he noticed the name as well. He placed his hand on his friends back and told the others to leave for a few minutes.

Once he heard the door close, Soubi collapsed into Kio's arms crying. Kio held him trying to calm him down.

"That must be why he has been avoiding me…" He sobbed "He found his fighter…He doesn't need me anymore.." Unable to continue he cried in Kio's arms for a little while.

Ritsuka slowly awoke to Soubi's cries. He was about to ask him what he was talking about when he noticed that he couldn't move.

He tried with all his might to move, but he just couldn't. He gave up after a bit. When he heard Kio leave, He felt the bed shift and he smelt Soubi's scent lay next to him. He felt arms come around his waist and was pulled into an embrace.

He finally realized that Soubi must have seen it and that was his reason for crying. He was about to fall asleep after a few minutes of silence when he faintly heard Soubi say "I love you, Ritsuka."

Once he was able to move. He shot up out of bed and gasped. Breathing heavily.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi quickly sat up with him. "What is it?"

Ritsuka looked over at Soubi, and hugged him. "Soubi no baka"

Soubi was shocked at first but then hugged him back. "Ritsuka what happened to you?" Ritsuka stiffened.

"Soubi…. My fighter showed up today, in my room." Soubi felt his heart stop. "and ..i told them I already had a fighter… he got angry and this is what he did.. I'm sorry for not telling you about this damned name showing up.. I just didn't want you upset."

Soubi pulled back enough so he was face-to-face with his sacrifice. The cat eared boy looked at Soubi and kissed him.

Soubi was taken aback by the kiss but soon gave in and kissed him back hungrily.

OK now guys from here on it will be Yaoi ok.. if you no wanna read you no have to.. LOL

Ritsuka soon found himself on his back with Soubi kissing down his neck. He gave a low moan, which only made Soubi move all the more faster.

Soon Soubi was sliding his hand up Ritsuka's shirt, the teen gave a louder moan that time when said hand found a nipple. And began to stroke it between his index and thumb.

Ritsuka couldn't take this torture anymore. "Soubi! Please hurry! I've waited so long…" He began begging.

He decided to take pity on him and began to pull the shirt over his head. His followed soon after.

Before Soubi could do anything, the teen's hand found it's way into his pants and began to massage the growing mound into full erection. Soubi moaned loudly and began to thrust into Ritsukas' hand. A slight tightening told him that he was close.

"Ritsuka! I'm about to explode!" The hand stopped but didn't pull out. He whimpered in disappointment. Ritsuka leaned up and began wispering into his ear seductively "Oh that what I want you to do." He licked the lobe, "But I want you inside me first." Soubi cried out in pleasure.

He removed his hand and began to pull the pants and underwear over his hips. While Soubi quickly removed his.

They just stayed that way for a second savoring what was happening. Soubi was the first to move, reaching over into his dresser and grabbed the lube. Kio had put in there in case of this. (Or those two male zero's spend the night again)

He put a dollop of it on his figure and gently massaged his opening hoping it would open enough to allow him entry.

Ritsuka tensed up, which Soubi knew it would not work painlessly unless he was completely relaxed. Then a thought hit him…

He slowly made his way down the teen's body kissing and nipping on the way. Ritsuka moaned and relaxed some. Once Soubi was faceing his member he gave it an attentive lick. Ritsuka's body arched up into the touch, followed by a cry of pleasure.

Soubi smiled and took it in as much as he could. Ritsuka nearly screamed. The electric shocks were pulsating through him, and his blood felt like molten lava. He began to thrust into that hot moist cavern wanting more.

Soubi used his free hand and held Ritsuka still enough to where he wouldn't choke the older male. He slowly began sucking.

The tight opening began to allow one figure in. He wiggled it a little and began gently thrusting it in and out. Ritsuka was becoming to racked in pleasure to think straight anymore. If Soubi didn't huury he would come before even the second figure entered.

Soubi began lapping at the pre-cum pulsing out from the slit. And applied a second figure in after relubeing it. And that was all it took before Ritsukas' seed spilled into his mouth. He quickly swallowed it.

Ritsuka could feel his ears twitch. Which meant one thing. He was prepared. Soubi pulled the third figure out and looked up at his lover.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. And He nodded, motioning for him to continue.

Soubi reached for the tube again and applied it to his hand and began lubricating his cock. He pressed it against his lover's tight entrance and pushed in a little at a time.

Ritsuka whimpered at the pain. It was more painful than the figures but he tried his best to keep it hidden.

Once Soubi was completely inside of the teen, he paused breathing coming in quick gasps. _'GOD! I didn't think he was this tight! I might come even before we begin moving!'_ He thought and pulled back enough till half of his member was in and pushed it back in slowly. Ritsuka nearly screamed at the pleasure.

'_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'_ Rational thinking was the farthest thing from his mind now. He bucked his hips and pushed it even deeper, telling Soubi to move faster.

Soubi complied. And began to thrust in earnest. Both was lots in pleasure clouded minds. Soubi wrapped his hand around Ritsuka's manhood and pumped in time with the thrusts.

That was all it took for Ritsuka to come for the second time tonight. The tightening of the already tight entrance milked his own orgasm.

Soubi collapsed atop the teen. Unable to move for several minutes.

OK! Its safe now! And those who read it please be gentle when reviewing! It's my first lemon TT

Soon he pulled out and saw that Ritsuka was about to fall asleep. Soubi smiled, and leaned down and kissed him warmly on the lips. "I love you," And he laid down beside him and slept.

: OWARI :

Well, how was it for my first lemon…0o…it sucked didn't it… cries in a corner I FELL SO HATED!...  :P LOL

Well review plz! … huggles


End file.
